


Blackwater Rose

by Witchitus



Series: Mission: Blackwater Rose [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Boy x boy, F/F, F/M, Gay, Girl x Girl x Girl, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, POV Multiple, Pharmercy, Sweet children, Sweet interactions between Ana and Reinhardt, Widowtracer, pharmacy, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchitus/pseuds/Witchitus
Summary: Once Lena experiences the sepparation of two timelines, things seem to be going south for the recreated Overwatch team as the Second OmniCrisis begins. People begin to blame Overwatch for the rise of the Omnics, forcing the team into hiding as they try to find out what exactly is going on.*****On hold so I can finish On the Road Alone*****





	1. Chapter One: Lena Oxton, a small house in Eastern England

Lena rubbed her temples with slender fingers, trying to ease the pressure pulsing behind her eyes. She looked dead tired- her eyes baggy and her hair a knotted mess. Putting it nicely, she looked like she’d been dragged to hell and back. Although she hated to say it, Lena knew what this feeling was. It had happened years ago, right before she donned the name “Tracer” and gained the ability to control her time-distorted body. Technically, these “glitches” shouldn’t happen anymore, since Winston the Scientist created the chronal accelerator, which anchored her to the present. At least, that’s what he said. Regardless, this chronal disassociation shouldn’t have been causing problems.

  
Lena glanced down at her hands as they lowered, and she saw them momentarily fade, only to flash back into reality. Her eyes widened and she stood abruptly, only to be overcome with a sense of sickness. She hurried to her computer, hoping to call Winston before things got much more worse. Her hands shook against the keys, but soon, the picture of her old friend appeared on the screen.

  
“Tracer?” The gorilla asked, adjusting his glasses as he leaned forwards to peer at her. Since the recall, it had become standard to resume the use of call signs on secured lines. “Is there something wrong? You don’t look too good.”

  
Lena opened her mouth to speak but was so overwhelmed by time-distortion sickness that she turned and wretched into the nearest garbage pail. When she was done, she moaned out a distant-sounding, “Losing...grip…” and collapsed on the ground.

  
“Tracer?” Winston called, concern in his voice. Upon hearing no answer, he tried again. “Tracer! Lena!”

 

  
_Soldier: 76 stood in the middle of the old complex, hands gripping the gun in his hands tightly. He looked around with old but trained eyes, and he spotted a few cameras hidden carefully. Good. He wanted them watching. An incapacitated guard lay behind him, quietly moaning to himself._

_  
“Where is Reyes?!” 76 called, pressing his eyes to his visor and looking about. “Where is the man known as Gabriel Reyes. I know he’s around here somewhere.”_

_  
A dark laugh sounded behind the older man, and before he had the chance to turn around -even with his enhanced speed- he felt pain blossom in his back, just below the ribcage and narrowly avoiding the spine. 76 lurched forwards and collapsed to the ground, clenching his fist as the pain worsened. His vision was blurry as he studied the slowly growing pool of blood in the sand of the complex._

_  
The person who had shot 76 stepped over him, his laugh lessening into a chuckle._

_  
“I haven’t heard that name in a while.” The figure was cloaked in black with an owl-like bone mask covering his face. The empty eyes seemed to carve into 76 like an icy knife. “Reyes is dead. You of all people should know.” The man leaned closer so only Soldier: 76 could hear, and the white-haired man laying on the ground winced as he felt the point of the ghost-like person’s gun dig into his back. “Isn’t that right, Jack?”_

_  
Soldier: 76’s eyes widened as he heard that name whispered in his ear, and he struggled to look under the mask._

_  
“Who are you?” He got out, tasting blood in his mouth which he spat into the sand beneath him with a dark look to his attacker._

_  
“Reaper. Now, say hello to Death for me.”_

_  
Reaper raised his gun and put it directly into 76’s face, his finger rubbing the trigger._

_  
“That is_ quite _enough of that!”_

 _  
Another voice rang out from around the complex, and there was a small_ ping! _as Reaper was hit with a small dart, making him tumble forwards in deep sleep. A woman cloaked in blue made her way down to where 76 and Reaper now lay, and another small_ ping _echoed around the empty base, and a few moments later, Soldier: 76 felt his strength return at the aide of a biotic shot._

_  
“Thanks.” He grumbled, sitting up and checking the exit wound in his lower abdomen. “But I didn’t need your help.”_

_  
The woman stopped before him and crossed her arms. “I’m sure you did not. But if it were not for me, you would have died in a pool of your own blood and sand. So shut up and let me heal you.”_

  
76 sat back down and let the woman tend to his bullet wounds, and after a few moments, the wound had been healed.  
“Thanks, Ana.” He said quietly, and 76 swore he saw the woman smile beneath her mask.

_  
“You are welcome.” Nearly a second after, 76 was swiftly hit over the head with the butt of her rifle, and her voice turned stern. “Now what the hell were you thinking, Jack?! You do not just walk into an enemy compound and ask for your dead comrade!”_

_  
76 rubbed the back of his head with a pained frown. “Ow…Hey-”_

_  
“Do not speak, I am not done.” Ana raised her hand to stop 76 mid sentence. “Not only did you put your life in danger, but you put my mission in danger. I was trying to infiltrate the Talon base located here in Egypt, and this was my biggest lead. Instead, I had to save you to make sure you did not get killed by Reyes.”_

_  
The two both looked at the sleeping Reyes, and Ana injected another sleep dart into his system, making sure he remained asleep for a while. 76 looked back to Ana and got to his feet, fingering the bloody hole left in his jacket from the bullet._

_  
“What are you going to do now?” he asked, picking up his gun that lay abandoned in the dust. “I mean, now that Talon probably knows you’re here.”_

_  
“I am going to find a new mission.” She stated plainly, leaning on her biotic rifle._

_  
76 went silent while he began to think. “You should help me.” He said quietly, just incase Talon members were still lurking about. “I could use your help, Ana.”_

_  
Ana looked around, clear that she was hesitant to say yes. “I don’t know, Jack. I have read about what you’ve done, and it seems like you have some sort of goal of vengeance. I’m not sure I can join you in doing so. I possess no interest in your ‘personal war’ you wish to rage.”_

_  
76 raised a dark eyebrow. “Very well, Ana.” He turned to leave, but Ana cleared her throat._

_  
“I said I had no interest, I did not say I wouldn’t help. What can I do?”_

_  
“Well, for starters, we need to figure out what to do with Reyes- I mean Reaper.”_

_  
Ana took off her mask, a small twinkle in her eyes as she smiled. “I think I know someone who can help.”_

 

  
Lena awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright while she gripped her head. It ached so much, but the pain was beginning to fade the longer she was up. She looked around with squinted eyes, trying to remember where she was and what happened. She was in her home, that was for sure, but she remembered she had passed out and had the strangest dream.

  
Her attention turned to the door of her bedroom when the door opened and Angela Ziegler walked in, a glass of water in her hand. Her face brightened as she saw Lena sitting up, and hurried over to her side.

  
“I’m glad to see you’re awake!” She said cheerily before placing the cup of water on the bedside table and then pressing her warm hands to Lena’s face. “Glad to see your fever went down. Winston fixed your chronal device, which was malfunctioning, which would explain why you passed out and almost started fading!”

  
She’s really cheery… Lena thought hazily, but she nodded slowly. As she slowly blinked awake, Lena remembered something. More like two somethings. The dream she had was beginning to make more sense. She knew why she had passed out: something strange had happened, and the timeline she had been in had split. On one timeline, Reaper had escaped Ana’s sleep dart and returned to Talon, but in the dream she had, Reaper/Reyes was caught by Ana and 76. So which was this timeline? Turning back to Angela, she decided to test her.

  
“So…” Lena said slowly. “Do you know where Reaper is?”

  
Angela raised an eyebrow, a small smile dancing on her lips. “Do you mean Reyes? Since Ana rescued him and brought him to Winston, the two of us have been returning him to his previous state. You should know that Lena, you were there when we brought him in.”

  
“Yeah, right, of course. My mind is just a little…”

  
“I understand.” Angela said as she leaned forwards and gently kissed Lena’s forehead. “Now you rest up.”

  
“Thank you-” Lena fought the urge to say Thank you, mom, but instead caught herself and cleared her throat. “T-Thanks, Angela.”

  
“No problem.” The blonde woman stood and brushed off her dress. “I’ll come back to check on you in an hour or so. Call if you need anything.”

  
Lena watched as Angela walked back out the door before she leapt to her feet and picked up an empty notebook. She wrote down the dream and the split in the timeline, trying to recall every detail. She had a deep gut feeling that something terrible was about to go down. If it hadn’t happened already...


	2. Chapter Two: Lena Oxton, en route to the Overwatch Recall Base

Lena stared out the window as the car rolled along the deserted night streets, which wasn’t unusual for Luton this time of night. It was times like this that Lena missed her hometown of London, but she moved permanently since the end of the First Overwatch. She would visit occasionally but hadn’t found the time in a few months to do so. 

 

Her attention was drawn back to inside the car when Winston’s large hand touched her shoulder gently. The Scientist was curled up as much as he could, and he looked seriously cramped. 

 

“Are you doing okay, Lena?” He asked, adjusting his glasses with his foot. He’d asked this question many times since she walked down the stairs of her apartment. She figured she gave him quite a heart attack, considering she was one of his closest friends and he would hate to lose her. 

 

Lena nodded while she pat his shoulder. “I’m fine, love. All thanks to you.” She gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to convince him. They both turned back to Angela, who was singing quietly along with the radio. When she noticed Lena staring at her, she stopped singing and smiled at her in the rear-view mirror. Lena felt a blush spread to her cheeks and she looked away. Clearing her throat, she turned back to look out the window. 

 

“We’re almost to the landing point,” Angela said as they left the outskirts of the city. “Zenyatta and the others should be on board, and once the car is secured, we’ll be on our way to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.”

 

Lena nodded in understanding. Since the recall, that had been the main base for the Overwatch agents. She remembered hearing that Fareeha, Ana, Hana, and Reinhardt were currently there with the new recruit- Sombra. Hanzo and Genji had gone on a brief journey to Liverpool on a search for their mother, but they’d return in a few days. 

 

To be honest, Lena missed the shenanigans that occurred when the whole gang got together. There was one time when Hana and Hanzo changed ALL of Lucio’s music on his playlist to the old Rick-Roll song people from the 2010’s used to send to each other. Another time, Hana and Hanzo recruited Torbjorn to help them make a metal-plated styrofoam version of Reinhardt’s hammer. On a separate occasion, Hanzo and Hana changed the sound of Jack’s 5 o’clock alarm to the sound of fifty air horns blaring at once. If something weird, wacky, or wild happened at the Overwatch Team Base, it was safe to assume that Hana, Hanzo, or both were behind the prank. 

 

Just thinking of the old happenings made Lena put on a bright smile. She was thankful for the hope that maybe the immediate future wouldn’t be so bad. After all, they’d been through as a group fighting against Talon and other terrorist groups, Overwatch deserved a break. 

 

About a half an hour later of driving through an old field with grass almost as tall as the car, they reached an empty clearing where the grass was tossed about like it had been blown about by a fan. Slowly, Angela backed up as lights lowered, closer to the ground as a sudden gust of wind picked up. Lena looked up through the sunroof of the car, watching as the large airship lowered itself into the clearing like an old man into a well-worn leather chair. Once the ship had settled, a panel opened from the side and rested on the ground, providing a way to get the car into the side of the ship. Angela manoeuvred her way up onto the ramp, and once the car was secured, the ship took flight once again . 

 

Lena stepped out of the vehicle and looked about, enjoying the familiar view the airship offered with its neat appearance and personalised touch thanks to Angela and Hana. She practically drank in the scene before the welcoming sight of a friendly cowboy caught her attention.

 

“McCree!” She called, and his contagiously wide smile spread itself to Lena’s lips. He leant against the ramp of stairs that lead to the cockpit, where Zenyatta and Winston now sat, leading the ship higher into the clouds. 

 

“How have ya been, Lena? You caused us all back at Gibraltar quite a scare.” 

 

Lena’s face turned red and she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. “Yeah...about that…It wasn’t anything Winston and Angela couldn’t fix. Promise.” Lena was surprised about how sure and honest she sounded, while inside, she couldn’t shake the memory of her strange dream. 

 

McCree strode over to where Lena stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, embracing her in a quick, friendly hug. He seemed to believe Lena, which was good for now, “Good to hear. There are a couple others on board who came to say hi.”

  
  


McCree led Lena down to the kitchen and dining area, where Fareeha and Hana were relaxing and cheerfully chatting. Both were out of uniform, which wasn’t that all uncommon outside of missions. Well, McCree would probably be out of uniform if he had one.... Regardless, the moment the two women got to their feet to hug Lena with wide smiles. 

 

“Welcome back, Lena.” Said Fareeha, pulling back and offering the two a seat. “It has been a while since we last saw each other.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed. “Not since the last mission at the Volskaya Industries, huh, love?”

 

“Indeed.” Fareeha sat down at her spot around the dining table, where places had been laid. “It seems you arrived just before dinner. Hana was making bibimbap if you haven’t already eaten.”

 

Lana was about to reply, but her stomach released a loud growl that seemed to answer just fine. “Bibimbap sounds great, in all honesty.” Lena laughed and sat down at the table, Jesse sitting to her left. She then looked around at her gathered friends, recollecting all the amazing times she had had with every member of Overwatch. 

 

They all settled back and listened to each other tell stories while they ate Hana’s delicious meal, each one a joyous vision of laughter and merry-making. Once the ship had been set to autopilot, Winston, Angela, and Zenyatta came to join them. Jesse would constantly poke fun at Zenyatta, who would, in turn, reply with some deep remark that would make McCree laugh at how little the robot did not understand. After dinner the seven sat down to play a game of poker, McCree so sure in his ability to win, that he bet that if he lost he’d have to do all the chores at the Gibraltar Watchpoint. In the end, Zenyatta won, and Jesse returned to his room to rethink his life choices, making a promise not to bet against an Omnic every again. 

 

Things were all happy until Lena was pulled aside by Winston, who had a worried look on his eyes. 

 

“Lena, I want you to tell me what you remember when you passed out.”

 

Lena raised a questioning eyebrow. “Winston, honestly, I’m fine.”

 

Winston huffed and crossed his arms. “Lena, I’ve worked with you long enough to know you are  _ not _ fine. Something is putting you on edge. Now, what is it?”

 

Lena sighed and slumped against the humming wall of the ship. Something about its drumming beat calmed her, reminding her of the chronal accelerator she constantly wore around her chest. It was always a calming feeling. Turning back to look at Winston, she kept the whirring wall in mind. She couldn’t lie to him. It didn’t feel right. 

 

“I...saw something…..I saw something split. I think something happened, and it forcibly created two timelines. I can’t exactly explain what happened, but I think it has something to do with Talon. I don’t know why, but that’s just the feeling I got. And Angela said you had to fix my Chronal Accelerator right? So something must have happened to that. It's important because something big is about to happen. I know it.”

 

Winston was quiet as he thought. “That...actually makes sense. I’ve been working on a timing device to measure disturbances in time, based on you, Lena. I’ve been hoping to try and predict what I’ve been calling ‘Time Storms’ that disrupt the flow of time, which would explain the worsening of your condition  _ despite _ the Chronal Accelerator. By trying to figure out when these time blips happen, I could give you a heads up and try and figure out how to fully negate the effects of these time distortions until they are done. The measuring device has been growing all...weird. That’s the best way I can describe it. It's like someone has been trying to mess with the current line of events. I think you might be right. Talon may be the ones behind this.”

 

Winston looked like he was about to continue, but Angela walked up with a plate of cookies in her hands. 

 

“What are you two discussing?” Angela said cheerily while holding out the plate. Lena and Winston both took a cookie, eyeing each other warily. 

 

“We were just discussing plans for the renovation of the Watchpoint.”

 

“Of course! I have been thinking the same thing too. With the expansion of our group, a few renovations may be needed.”

 

Lena forced a yawn and stretched out her arms. “Well, I think I’m gonna rest up until we get there, loves.”

 

“Sounds good.” Angela agreed. “You look a bit exhausted. Some rest would definitely do you good.” 

 

“Thanks for the cookie, Angela.”

 

“Not a problem, Lena. Enjoy your rest!”

 

Lena awoke with a start as the room started shaking. Looking around, Lena tried to get her bearings, but it took her a few moments to remember that she was on an airship, en route to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. There was a knock on the door and McCree stepped in, hand on his hips. 

 

“Glad you’re finally awake.” He teased. “We’re landing.”

 

“I guessed as much,” Lena replied, getting to her feet. She looked out her window and noticed they were landing in the hangar attached to the watchpoint, and that Aleksandra had returned from her mission at the headquarters for Volskaya Industries. Even from here, Lena could see her grim face. 

 

Once they landed, Aleks was the first one to board. The whole crew gathered to hear what she had to say, but her expression only darkened more so than before. 

 

She uttered only a simple few words: “Overwatch is in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey my dudes i didn't expect for it to get this big but holy wow...


	3. Chapter Three: Hanzo Shimada, Underwater Hypertrain to Watchpoint: Gibraltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been waiting on Doq-meat to finish their outline uwu. Please go check out their fic when they publish it! It provides the background to this chapter :D

_ (See Doq-meat’s story when it comes out to read the rest of the plot.) _

 

Hanzo fiddled with the case at his side, picking at the clips that held the elongated box closed. He had managed to sneak his bow aboard the train, but he kept it close to him as a source of comfort. The bowman had always felt more at ease with his weapon beside him, as you could never know when someone was about to attack. Hanzo was turned in his chair, so he looked out the window as the sea rolled past, listening intently to the rushing water outside the glass of the train tube. Genji lay beside him, legs crossed and his back straight as he patiently meditated on the seat. Genji had hidden his sword in Hanzo’s case, so his sheath lay empty on his back. Hanzo’s brother seemed at peace, while for Hanzo it felt like his mind was moving a million miles an hour. 

 

The two of them had tracked down their mother, and after a meeting with her, Kurogane had, in essence, told him one, simple thing: he needed to stop blaming himself. He needed to let go of the restraints his mind had constructed and actually  _ feel _ again.

 

So what exactly  _ did  _ he feel?

 

For so long he had bottled it up, kept everything down in the deepest, darkest caves of his mind, hoping to never have to face them again. It was his anger that brought Genji to the close depths of death, and it was his anger that almost led him to do so again when Genji surprised him with the truth that he was still alive. He’d scared himself from the harsh person he’d become in that swiftly current of events that followed that one fateful night. 

 

As the train turned a corner, Hanzo was pressed into the side of the train while his brother remained calm and peaceful while he meditated. Genji must have felt the bowman staring at him because he let out a small chuckle.

 

“I hope you chose a good setting spray, otherwise your foundation will rub off on the window if you stay there any longer.”

 

Hanzo fought back a smile as he peeled his face from the cold glass of the window of the Hypertrain. “It was the greatest money could buy.” He replied in turn, sliding closer to the cyborg. He heard the small  _ hiss _ as the faceplate covering Genji’s face slid away.

 

“I can tell that something is on your mind, brother.” He said as he resituated himself to face Hanzo, his scarred face now showing the concern his playful tone had hid. “Is it about what mother said?”

 

Hanzo brushed the question off, with a flick of his hand and a quiet  _ psht _ . “I just can’t shake off that something wrong is going to happen. Is it just me, or did the train crew seem a bit off today?”

 

Hanzo watched as Genji’s brotherly smile fell from his face as his expression grew more serious. “I had sensed that, too. I thought maybe my nerves were just too extended, but if you feel it too…” The other drifted off before he clenched his hands and the metal covering his arms flexed, and a single  _ shaken _ slid between two of the plates. The plate slid back closed as the  _ shaken _ was hidden between his fingers, a sign that Genji was preparing for the worst. They both knew what that meant- it was better to be prepared for nothing than to be caught off guard by something.

 

They sat in silence as the train wove through the winding expanses of ocean, curious fish dashing to keep up with the train, but all just whisked away into blurs as the train rushed past. If all went according to plan, the train would soon meet its destination in a little under fifteen minutes, but of course, things didn’t go that way. It seemed that nowadays things  _ never _ when the way Hanzo expected them to go. 

 

After two minutes of sitting in silence -which Hanzo had counted every second in an attempt to calm his nerves- the train began to slow, the sound of breaks hissing on the track made Hanzo shoot to his feet, only to topple on top of his brother as the train lurched back on the tracks. Many people looked about with concern and curious expressions on their faces, some passengers asking others why they thought the train had suddenly stopped.

 

_ Maintenance? _

_ Maybe the crew has to wait for another train to leave the station? _

_ Is there another crashed hypertrain ahead? _

 

The last remark made Hanzo pause in his efforts to try and clamber off of Genji. That’s right...Hanzo suddenly remembered hearing about some of the hypertrains being jumped mid-travel. But that had happened all the way in America… Surely there couldn’t be a jumping here? Regardless, Genji and Hanzo had to go investigate to make sure all the passengers were safe. 

 

After another moment of struggling, Hanzo got to his knees and forced open his bow case, before Genji stopped him. 

 

“Brother-”

 

“I think the train is going to be jumped,” Hanzo muttered to the cyborg so only he could hear.

 

“I know. But your bow...Do you think it is safe to use such a ranged weapon underwater, in a train with glass windows?”

 

Hanzo sighed and slammed the case shut. Genji was right, but that didn’t mean he’d have to like it. “Fine, what do you suggest?” Hanzo asked, eyeing his brother while he tied the strap to his case and slid the case to rest over his shoulder. “If we run in with hypertrain bandits, do you really think our fists are going to do the job?”

 

Genji’s faceplate slid back closed with another _ hiss _ . “You’re lucky your brother has quick reflexes, then. We don’t want to do too much damage to the train, otherwise, when we do get moving again, we’ll be in even more trouble from imbalanced pressure and overwhelming speeds.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but got to his feet and started walking towards the front. “I’ll check the front of the train, you check the back.” Hanzo slipped a comm set from a hidden pocket in his shirt and placed it into his ear. “Your comm and mine should still be connected.” He tapped his earpiece and Genji nodded. “Alright then, let’s split up, and tell me if you run into anything.”

 

“I expect you to do the same, Brother.”

 

Hanzo didn’t need to see Genji’s expression to know that his brother was giving him the ‘mother’ like gaze that always drove Hanzo off the wall. It was that one specific look where Genji raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes like he was mentally reminding Hanzo of all the times he  _ hadn’t _ listened to Genji prior. That look pissed Hanzo off almost as much as his other signature look, which was Genji’s  _ I told you so _ look.

 

“Yes, yes. Now get going. We have a lot of ground to cover.” 

 

With that, Hanzo and Genji split and rushed in opposite directions, rushing towards either end of the train.

  
  


It wasn’t until Hanzo reached the first class compartments that he ran into some trouble. Before entering the train, there had been service omnics there to show people to their seats, but now, the doors sat busted open, and no omnics to be found. Hanzo crouched low and hovered outside the open door, trying to hear if there was any noise coming from the room, but upon hearing none, he quietly moved inside while still crouching low. The man kept moving forwards inch by inch until a glisten of silver caught his eye and he paused. Moving to investigate, Hanzo noticed a sight that nearly made him queasy.

 

In one of the individual seats that say lined in rows, a mangled pile of omnic and human bodies sat tossed into a row, many covered in blood, while others looked like they had simply been strangled to death. A few of the omnics’ eyes sputtered and faded, giant gashes torn into them. One omnic struggled to get up, a sizeable hole having been blown into them. Hanzo hurried over and knelt next to the broken omnic.

 

“What happened to you?” Hanzo asked, reaching out a hand to touch the omnic before pulling back.

 

“They...attacked…” The omnic managed, their voice sounding shaky as their eyes began to spark. 

 

“Who is they?” Hanzo asked, yet again reaching out to touch the omnic but holding back.

 

“They called themselves...Overwatch...the insignia...it was on them.”

 

Hanzo felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This group...people that attacked this train...they called themselves Overwatch? But that couldn’t be possible. Only the one “branch” -if you could call it that- remained. That meant that these people were impersonators. Who were they really? Hanzo instead focused back on the omnic as he was about to ask more questions, but he saw the light behind the omnic’s eyes sputter out like the others around them. Hanzo glanced around at the pile of bodies -both omnic and human- and he suddenly wished he’d gotten there faster. If he’d arrived at the scene, maybe he could have done more…

 

Taking a deep breath, Hanzo stood and pressed forwards, avoiding the pools of blood that lined the floor, keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead of him so he didn’t have to look around at the massacre that sat like a bloody prize waiting to be picked up. Hanzo paused only once more to stare at the door in front of him which led to the second part of the first class seating. Marked on the door was a large symbol that Hanzo knew too well: it was a large, circular symbol with a fragment of the top separated while in the middle rested an inverted v that was split vertically down the middle. It was the Overwatch symbols. In an instant, he knew what was going on. These people that claimed to be Overwatch, they killed a bunch of innocent passengers, and then leave the controversial symbol at the scene of the crime to place the blame elsewhere. In actuality, Hanzo would have seen the plan as genius had he not been a part of the organisation that was being targeted.

 

Hanzo pressed his hand to his earpiece, initiating comm connection.

 

“I’ve found them,” Hanzo said quietly as he slunk closer to the door to the second first class area. “Hurry to first class, your sword is by the door.” 

 

With that, Hanzo slipped his bow case off and gently placed it by the door’s hinges as promised and slid into the closed room with a look of determination on his face. 

  
  


The group inside the next compartment didn’t notice Hanzo as he shimmied through a small crack in the door and took his place beside a frightened passenger who clung tight to a briefcase that he hugged to his chest. The sight inside wasn’t nearly as bloody as what he’d seen previously, but this scene still had a fair amount of blood. The plus side was that  _ most  _ of the passengers were alive. Within seconds, it was clear to Hanzo who was impersonating an Overwatch team. A group of six people were dressed in all black, all of them with white masks over their faces. The tallest and most muscular male currently had a man pinned to the wall of the train with his hand around the other male’s neck. Besides him, a slender woman with a handheld gun aimed towards the pinned man was holding an interrogation.

 

“Let’s ask you one more time.” The woman said, her voice stiff and stern. “Are you, or anyone else in this room, Dr Jefferson Estlastaen?”

 

The man shook with fear, a panicked look in his eyes. “I-I don’t know who that is! Please! You have to believe me!”

 

“Oh, we believe you.” The man said, and with a closing of his fist, the muscular man snapped the trapped passenger’s neck and tossed him into one of the seats with a loud crunch. 

 

The woman turned and glanced around the compartment before she settled her gaze on Hanzo.

 

“You, step forward.” She said as she pointed the gun at Hanzo, but the man with the briefcase dashed before the archer and stepped in front of the gun.

 

“Please!” He shouted, his accent thick to the point where it was a struggle to understand him. Hanzo placed the man as a man from Spain, but he could have been wrong. He could have sworn he remembered some doctor that had gone missing from Spain… “I’m the one you want! Take me and my work, but please leave these poor people alone!”

 

The woman approached the man and ripped off the man’s hat, and a ponytail of curly brown hair fell down to his back. 

 

“This is the man we’re looking for.” The woman said monotonously. “Grab him, and let’s get out of here. The train will be starting again soon.”

 

The muscular man grabbed Dr Estlastaen by the shoulder and pushed him into the next section. The woman raised her gun towards the lights above her head and shot, glass raining down on her as the illumination the lights provided flickered once, and the woman was gone. Hanzo lunged after her, but the handle had been quickly welded shut, and Hanzo pounded on the door with a loud yell. Why were those  _ impersonators _ after that Doctor? What did they gain from putting the blame on Overwatch? The Japanese man clenched his fist and turned back to the room, just in time to see Genji bust in with a “ _ HYAH!” _

 

Once Genji realised there were no enemies in the room, Genji lowered his sword and turned towards Hanzo. “What did I miss?”

 

Hanzo gave his brother a look that clearly said  _ I’ll explain later  _ and moved towards the closest passenger to try and ask questions, but before he could ask anything, the train lurched forwards at startling speed, sending Hanzo yet again tumbling into his brother, who this time had a sharp object in his hand.


	4. Chapter Four: Hanzo Shimada, Watchpoint Gibraltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep a look out for my upcoming McHanzo book that ties into this chapter B^)
> 
> Anyways this chapter took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long to write but hey it was worth it.

After the events of the Hypertrain, Genji and Hanzo did their best to get rid of the Overwatch symbols that marked the bloody massacre, but to no avail. As the train neared the station, the two brothers returned to their seats, while Hanzo tried his best to patch up the bleeding gash in his side he’d received from Genji’s blade. He was thankful the blade had only gotten his side, but the wound still went all the way through and was bleeding heavily. Genji left for a second to take a call, but he returned with bittersweet news. He’d told Angela and the others who had just landed about what had happened and they were on their way, but the cyborg had _also_ received news about similar attacks happening all in Europe, some with far more casualties than the ones the two brothers had prevented.

 

As a result, Overwatch was now being blamed as a terrorist group and put on threat watch.

 

Hanzo’s strength had been sapped as the train came to a complete stop, so Genji managed to haul his injured brother off the train and into the waiting car at the station. From Hanzo’s groggy point of view, he could see Angela at the wheel of the car, her hair pulled back into a neat bun, while she was dressed in a simple blouse and -from what Hanzo could see- plain mom jeans. In other words, she looked like a young mom coming to pick up her troublesome sons from the train station. Jesse and Fareeha were also there, with the cowboy in the back seat and Fareeha next to her wife in the passenger seat. Both were dressed in their most civilian-like attire, an attempt to blend in as much as they could during their current situation. Hanzo could even see that Fareeha had put on concealer to hide the tattoo beneath her eye. It was rather strange seeing Jesse in a tee tucked into blue jeans, but Hanzo sluggishly thought that the look was a nice change from McCree’s standard

 

The brothers both let out a quiet greeting, both exhausted from the events of the hypertrain. While the two clambered into the back seat, Fareeha moved to the driver’s seat while Angela pulled Jesse out of his spot with a tug on the side of his shirt. He stumbled out and narrowly missed falling flat on his face, a loud yelp escaping his lips as he stumbled to regain his balance.

 

“Now hold it right there, Angela-” He started, his hand held out in a point like he was about to scold the woman. However, he shrunk back when Angela gave him a serious look, and the scolding simply fell to a look of terror. He still wanted to sit next to Hanzo, but was beginning to decide against it as Angela pulled her _mom_ face. _No one_ argued against Angela when she had her mom face on.

 

“Passenger seat.” She told him, a stern look on her features while she pointed to the respective seat. “Now. No complaining, we have to move.”

 

The cowboy’s face turned red, and he saw no point in fighting back. “Yes ma’am.”

 

 _I left my mother back in England, right?_ Hanzo thought to himself, as he slumped into the middle seat with help from Genji. Angela slipped in beside him, closing the door with one hand while she fitted a small glove over her slender hand.

 

“Close the door, Genji.” She said softly as the cyborg slid into the back with his brother. Once Genji did as he was told, Fareeha pulled away from the curb while Angela set to work. The glove’s underside lit up with comforting yellow light, and the blonde doctor pressed the glove lightly to Hanzo’s wound. Hanzo stared down at where Angela’s hand was, sleepily watching as the wound grew warm and the pain melted away to numbness. Despite the tingly feeling around his wound, he could feel the gash closing as it repaired itself, the cut no longer bleeding or crawling with pain. After a few minutes, the wound had fully closed and healed, and Angela peeled the glove from her hand with a bright smile.

 

“Good as new!” She stated cheerily, slipping the glove into a duffel bag at her feet.

 

“Thanks, Angela.” Hanzo responded, sitting back up while he blinked sleep away from his eyes. “That’s pretty handy...Don’t remember you having that before.”

 

“Winston and I have been working on a biotic glove that could help heal smaller wounds. Now, get some sleep. We’ll be at the Watchpoint in a few minutes, where the others are waiting. Don’t get too comfortable, though. We’ll have to leave soon upon our arrival.”

 

Hanzo wasted no time in letting himself drift off, ignoring the uncomfortably cold metal of Genji’s shoulder in an effort to catch some sleep before he was ushered off somewhere else. It seemed that today had just been him rushing from one place to the next, but none of that mattered as darkness consumed his mind.

 

When Hanzo was shaken awake by Angela, they had reached the Watchpoint. The bowman sat up straight as he stared at the gigantic airship that was docked at the edge of the cliff of the point. As Hanzo narrowed his eyes, he could see the outline of three smaller ships attached to the bottom of the ship.

 

“That’s...quite a hefty ship.” Hanzo managed as they all exited the car.

 

“For what we’re doing, we’re going to need a hefty ship.” Replied Angela, her face solemnly serious.

 

“And...what is that, exactly?” Responded Jesse, who had put back on his beaten hat with a dramatic flick of his hand.

 

“I’ll let Winston explain.”

 

As the group approached the gathered members, they heard Winston’s voice distinctly as they explained the plan.

 

“...Sombra, Lucio, Morrison, and Reinhardt will leave for the Americas in the morning. You will be joined by Reyes who is still in recovery. Lucio, I want you to take care of him until you land. It’s important that you keep me updated on his condition, understood? Now,” He paused when he saw Angela, Fareeha, Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji join the group. “Ah, nice to see you in once piece, Hanzo.” Winston said as he pushed up his glasses. “Now, for the EurAsian group, Hanzo, Jesse, Genji, Hana, and Satya will make their journey tonight. Fareeha, Ana, Angela, Mei, and Lena are the African and Australian division. You’ll also be leaving tonight. That leaves the rest of us -Zenyatta, Bastion, Aleksandra, Jamison, Mako, and I- as the base division. We’ll be constantly in the air, but we’ll be ready for extractions and emergency supply drop offs as needed. That being said, everyone pack their things, we leave in an hour.”

 

Hanzo turned towards Jesse, an austere look on his face. With a hidden movement, Hanzo reached out and interlaced his fingers with Jesse’s, and the cowboy didn’t say a word for a few minutes, the couple standing in silence. Finally, Hanzo pulled away and began his walk towards his room in the watchpoint, murmuring a quiet, “We’ll talk later,” towards Jesse, soft enough so only his partner could hear.  

 

“Hanzo-” Jesse said as he reached out his hand, almost as if he wished for the Japanese man’s touch once more.

 

“I need to gather my things. We’ll talk later.”

 

Hanzo hurried up to his own room, gathering what he needed. He stopped a moment to stare at the notepad on his desk, the first page scratched out into oblivion. He hadn’t touched that notepad in ages, and one sheet was torn, crumpled, and looked like it had been smoothed out and crumpled back up many times. In the top corner was a coffee stain, and some of the words had been blotted out like some form of liquid had splattered on them. Hanzo knew what this page was. Taking a seat at the desk, he read through the note, pain forming in his heart.

 

 

~~_Dear McCree. I think I love you_ ~~

~~_Dear Jesse, I love you_ ~~

_Dear Mom,_

 

 _~~I miss you~~ ~~I have something [big] important to tell you.~~ _ ~~_I love you._~~ _I really miss you, mother. I’ve_ ~~_started writing_ ~~ _wanted to tell you things since you've, but_ ~~_haven’t found the time_ ~~ _didn’t know how to word it. I wish I could_ ~~_have talked to you sooner,_ ~~ _speak to you again, it’s been ages since I’ve heard your voice. I’ve_ ~~_felt alone_ ~~ _been scared and didn’t know who to talk to anymore. Since Genji’s come back, I’ve_ ~~_felt_ ~~ _been further away from him than I’ve ever been. I can’t talk to him about what I’ve come to talk to you about now._

 ~~ _I’m gay_ _I like men_~~ _There’s this one cowboy who has shown me what it's like to slowly let myself feel again. Even through all we’ve been through -all the fights- he still comes to comfort me at the end of the day. My_ ~~_one_ ~~ _hope is that_ ~~_you find it in yourself_ ~~ _you accept us. He makes me happy, happier than I think I’ve been since Genji’s_ ~~_death_ ~~ _near death experience. Since I've felt like I've lost you. I hope that perhaps this cowboy can help me through this rough time._

 

_Love,_

~~_Your son_ ~~ _Hanzo Shimada_

 

 

Once he’d finished scanning through the note a few times, he sat the note down with a soft look, reflecting back upon the moments he’d just shared with his mom. He could see now that she _was_ right. He did need to feel. He needed to experience. And looking back on that note, he was reminded of how much being with Jesse McCree made him feel. He’d changed a lot since he’d written that note, and he could only hope for the better.

 

Grabbing the pen lying nearby, He scratched up a quick letter, folded it up, and slipped it into an envelope. Once the paper was inside and the seal was closed, he wrote quickly on the front: To Mother. He grasped the envelope carefully while he tossed his bag over his shoulder and went to go meet his “division” in the large ship that awaited them outside. He saw Genji and the others talking, and he saw Jesse laughing heartily. The sight made Hanzo smile and feel somewhat better despite the current situation.

 

He approached the group quietly, slipping his hands quietly into Jesse’s, trying to listen what he’d missed out in the conversation before interrupting.

 

“Ah, brother!” Genji greeted, his metallic voice pinging throughout his metal body. “So nice of you to join us at last.”

 

Hanzo held out the note, which Genji took gingerly as he looked down upon it.

 

“Be sure to send it to her, Genji. Please.”

 

“Of course, brother.”

 

Hanzo looked around at his new team, interested to see how this new ‘adventure’ would play out. “Let’s get going then. The sooner we get out of this place, the better.”

 

The others all muttered their agreements and followed after Hanzo and Jesse, while Genji lagged behind, trying to guess as to what the contents of Hanzo’s letter were. Beneath that mask, Genji’s scarred features were smiling softly, and as he looked back up at his brother with his partner, the only thing he could care about was seeing the happy look on his brother’s face, that he could have sworn he hadn’t seen since they were both young children.

  


_Dear Mother,_

 

 _Our meeting earlier has reminded me of all the things I have missed in trying to make myself never feel again; after all, it was those harsh feelings that made Genji and I grow distant after I nearly ended up killing what I thought was the only family I had left. And yet, today, seeing you after so long of thinking you dead, I’m reminded that even though I thought I had lost so many, I have found a family here in Overwatch. While I may not recover for a long, long while, I know that my family -my_ whole _family- will be there to help me every step of the way. I love you mother, but you may not hear from me for quite some time, but it is for the good of the people of Earth. For the people and_ omnics _of the Earth. I hope you remain safe, mother. I love you, very, very much._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving son, Hanzo Shimada._


End file.
